


SubscriberWars ep. One: A War?

by SeraFox



Series: SubscriberWars: a dawn of chaos. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraFox/pseuds/SeraFox
Summary: When the group discovers the state of Dream's kingdom, a quest begins to find his new empire, and to find out why he gave up so easily. But as Fox begins to have trouble with her split personality, distrust erupts in even their safest friend group.
Series: SubscriberWars: a dawn of chaos. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192640





	SubscriberWars ep. One: A War?

**Author's Note:**

> -Everyone but the mains are villains. keep that in mind.  
> -These stories are more like episodes, sorry if they're short.

Chapter One

_Fox_

As we ventured across the mountains, we taught an uninterested Olive a bit of the gameplay. My mind wandered to other things, like Alieska screaming for something to happen. “I could murder someone! Like you, maybe!” “No-one is getting murdered.” I replied to the manic personality in my brain. Resisting the urge to split, I wrapped my arms around my shoulders.

“Oh, are you cold?” asked Olive.

“N-no, but- “

“That’s your problem.” Olive snorted.

“Good to see you’re adjusted.”

“Thanks.”

“Ha-ha- banter go brrr.” Butted in Kylie.

As we reached the top of the mountains, our ‘conversation’ stopped. “Woah…” We all agreed. A huge, probably formerly great, empire stood at the base of the mountains. It was ruined, and, in some places, still burning. I checked my map.

“It’s Dream’s…”

“The green bean himself??” Gasped Kylie.

“But who did this...?” Mused Addi.

“ _I_ did.” Said a deep voice behind us.

I whipped around and saw Olive, who was trying not to laugh. Seeing our faces, she cracked up.

“Who did you think I was??” She giggled.

“Uhhhh… Technoblade?” Guessed Addi.

“ _I’m_ the only one to do random people’s voices when- dang it.” I began to sound like Technoblade.

“Ok, we get it, Peter Porker.” Snorted Kylie.

“Awh, you don’t need to give him that.” I waved my hand in dismissal.

By now we had reached the old city, and it was _ruined_. We began to search through the skeletal remains for supplies, or survivors. As I ambled through an ash-covered street, a paper blew well close to my face. Grabbing it out of the wind, I saw something I had _never_ expected to see.

“Addi! Kylie! Olive!” I called, and the names echoed through the shell of a kingdom.

“Hm?” They walked out of a nearby alleyway.

“Look.”

Staring at each other wide-eyed, we at once understood the state of Dream’s empire.

“He was at war…” Olive looked startled.

“Well, of course it’s just… he _gave up_.” Kylie replied.

“Yeah… Dream could never.” I added.

“Unless… he got word of something…” Addi mused.

“Do you know something, Addi?” Olive queried, intrigued.

“Nah- just tossing ideas out.”

After our meeting, we proceeded with more caution. Toe-deep in ash, we waded an inspection through the streets and houses. It was to no avail, and we moved on. I checked my map again and noticed something.

“Someone’s on their way. If we hide, we might learn what happened to Dream.”

My friends, knowing the danger of being ‘recruited’, found a mostly- standing house and we hid in various places. Climbing up to the attic, I was almost too late. They had come to this street first, probably seeing our gamertags. I buried myself in ashes, and nervously waited for the fellow invader to enter. But instead of them looking through the house and leaving, baffled, I heard struggling from downstairs. And yelling. _My friends!_ I took a deep breath and stood up from my spot.

-Narration in 3rd person :)-

None of us involved expected for Fox to come down the stairs to help us. She looked surprisingly calm, but only her close friends could tell how angry and scared she truly was.

“Unhand them.” The 15-year-old was probably not very commanding.

“I have right to command them. Who are you?”

“ _First,_ even the most popular youtuber relies on their subscribers to remain popular. Where would you be without yours, _Technoblade?_ ”

“Fair- But who are you? I doubt you are a- “He scoffed “Youtuber.”

“I am,” She lifted her head defiantly, “Ay It’s Fox.”

“Well, alright, Ms.-“He slumped over, knocked out.

“Nice distraction.” Olive said, still holding the slightly burned 2x4.

-Ok I just wanted dramatics-

Kylie had been tied up, but her stone sword cut through her and her twin’s bindings easily. Thanks to my distraction, we were quickly on our way after killing a still knocked out Techno and claiming his floating inventory. “I have one question about your knocking-out of Technoblade.” I grumbled.

“Yeah?” replied Olive.

“Why’d you use a 2x4 instead of your sword?”

Olive blinked at me and showed me her empty inventory. “I didn’t get tools with you guys, idiot.”

“Yeah- he had some iron tools. Here.” I said, tossing her an iron sword and some parts of a stone set.

“What next?” Kylie asked, munching on bread.

“I think… we find out why he gave up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
